The invention relates generally to unmanned semi-autonomous remote basing at sea or littoral waters. In particular, this invention relates to a floating platform equipped with unmanned patrol vehicles as sentries.
Conventional long-term surveillance over regions having only intermittent human traffic, such as some coastal approaches, involve expensive and potentially hazardous human-occupied craft for detection and interdiction of unknown, possibly hostile vehicles. Shore-based remote sensing, such as by long-range radar systems provide limited observation capability. However, often assets are too disposed distant from the surveillance region to rendezvous with the observed vehicle before its departure.